


Learning Aid

by tawg



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Established Relationship, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, picture in fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-10
Updated: 2008-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/pseuds/tawg
Summary: Danny can’t quite figure something out. Nicholas tries to help.





	

“I just don’t get it,” Danny said.

“Get what?” Nicholas replied.

“Why you like me.”

Nicholas shifted. He had been – rather comfortably – slotted between Danny and the back of the couch, both their feet hanging over one arm. He now draped himself over Danny’s stomach, resting his chin on Danny’s chest. “Because you’re amazing,” he said.

“But I’m not,” Danny said in the kind of voice that queried ‘what, you’ve haven’t noticed this yet?’.

“Yes you are,” Nicholas replied, stretched out over Danny like a lizard on a rock. “You’re fun, and smart, and incredibly good looking-”

Danny held up a silencing finger. “I’m gonna have to compend those last two points,” he said.

Nicholas paused. “You mean ‘contend’,” he said at last, unable to hold it in any more.

“See! ‘m stupid.”

“You’re not stupid,” lizard-boy Nicholas said. “You do really smart and impressive things all the time.”

“Like what?”

“Well, that thing you did last night where you bent me-”

“That kind of stuff doesn’t count!”

Nicholas grinned. “Well, _I_ was impressed.” He let his bright grin fade to a more comfortable smile. “I’m serious though. You’re a good officer, and a good friend. You know things about this town that I never will. You manage to put up with me somehow, so that makes you a saint.”

“I thought you needed two miracles to be a saint?”

Nicholas’ smile turned sly. “Well, I _did_ mention that thing in the bedroom.”

“Oh shut up,” Danny huffed. “I still don’t get it,” he said at last.

Nicholas peeled himself away from Danny. “You got some graph paper around here?” he asked.

“What?”

“Graph paper? With the little boxes?”

Danny frowned. “It’s not ‘what’ that I’m stuck on, Nick.”

“Well, you seem to learn best with visual aids. So clearly, I just need to visualise why you’re wonderful.”

Danny gave Nicholas a long look. “Yeah,” he said at last. “I think I have my old school stuff in one of these boxes.”

 

Danny sat beside Nicholas on the couch, the coffee table clear enough for Nicholas to lay the back page of a maths book on it. Danny had also dug up some connector pens – which Nicholas was certain were invented after they were both out of school, but he was smart enough not to mention this – and Nicholas spent an appropriate amount of time selecting two perfectly nice colours that would look horrible next to one another. Such things were crucial in diagram construction.

“Okay,” he said. “I’m going to draw you a diagram.”

“What kind of diagram?” Danny asked, still highly sceptical of the whole endeavour.

“A Venn diagram.”

“That’s the one with all the circles, yeah?”

Nicholas nodded, and drew a circle on the page. He labelled it ‘Danny’. Then he paused. “I’d better draw in the figure legend, so you can see what I’m doing,” he said, adding some boxes and some labels and a bit of colour.

“But you only have one circle,” Danny felt the need to point out.

“It’s okay, I’m not done yet.”

Danny watched Nicholas with his boxes and his textas and his mirthful concentration. And then he looked down at the completed diagram.

“Okay,” Danny said sternly, “that clearly does not count as anything.”

“It does,” Nicholas insisted. “See? It’s all laid out and labelled and everything. I mean, the scale’s a bit wonky, but otherwise…”

“It’s not scientific,” Danny insisted. “It’s got no mathemagical significance whatsoever.”

“It’s on _graph paper_ ,” Nicholas said patiently.

Danny put his head in his hands. “You’re an utter pain,” he said at last.

Nicholas leaned over, and pressed his mouth against Danny’s temple. “I’ll believe that when I see the diagram,” he replied.

[ ](http://s86.photobucket.com/albums/k106/adams-ransom/?action=view&current=dannyvenn.jpg)


End file.
